<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aesthetic Collages by Erysun, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446589">Aesthetic Collages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/pseuds/Erysun'>Erysun</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020'>fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), J and Kpop, K-pop, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), j-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/pseuds/Erysun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, VISUAL G-PG13 FK2020 J&amp;K POP</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fun girls (Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/wwe0qUh.jpg">Полный размер | Full size</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Night at the Hotel (Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/Hnst0Zi.jpg">Полный размер | Full size</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Please find me (Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/UdXAkCp.jpg">Полный размер | Full size</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We write our own stories (Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/7A7vJIt.jpg">Полный размер | Full size</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Neonight (Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/dcg7pYG.jpg">Полный размер | Full size</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>